


indulgence

by marmolita



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Caretaking, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Pampering, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: Noctis lets Luna pretty him up and take care of him.





	indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Lunoct smut weekend day 2: femdom Luna. Also fills this kinkmeme prompt: https://www.dreamwidth.org/go?redir_type=threadroot&journal=ffxv_kinkmeme&talkid=10671674
> 
> Takes place in some kind of no-prophecy AU but honestly it's a pwp so it's of little importance ;)

The royal suite in Tenebrae has an enormous whirlpool tub and a full complement of bath oils, scrubs, and perfumes. Noctis leans his head back against the side, up to his chest in the warm water, and closes his eyes. It's good to be back here after a long few weeks in Gralea sealing the deal of the treaty. He hadn't expected to be so involved in debating the finer points of the agreement, but his dad wasn't quite in good enough health to make the long trip and tolerate the snowy climate.

"You look tired, Noctis," Luna says, and he slits his eyes back open so he can watch her climb naked into the tub with him. They've been married for a few months now, but between traveling and politics, they've barely had time to themselves. It's why they're here in Tenebrae, stopping for a breath of air before they head back to Insomnia to report in.

"Aren't you? You were out healing people the whole time I was locked up with Aldercapt and his slimy chancellor."

She pours some oil into the bath, and the scent of sylleblossoms rises around them. "Healing people is what I do. I'm used to it. I believe you're not quite so used to politicking."

Noctis sighs. "At least I had Ignis there to keep me on track. We should do something nice for him. Can I give him a bonus? Does he even get paid?"

Luna laughs. "I'm sure we can come up with something. But for now, will you let me take care of you?"

Heat rises in his cheeks as he catches her meaning. They've been exploring their sexuality together, but he's still a little shy when it comes to this. "Yeah, okay," he says, and she takes the bottle of bath oil and glides through the water to him.

She pours some more oil into her hands, then sets them on his shoulders and starts massaging, hovering over his lap on her knees. "So tense," she says as she kneads his muscles. "Do try to relax for me, won't you?" Noctis takes a deep breath and releases it, closing his eyes again so he won't be distracted by her body in front of him. It's not time for him to touch yet and they both know it. "There you go," Luna says soothingly. "Lovely. You're so very beautiful, Noctis. Perfectly smooth skin, lean muscle, and eyes blue as the night sky. I could look at you for days."

His flush deepens at the praise, but he doesn't say anything. He knows she can feel his cock where it's growing hard between them, and that tells her everything she needs to know. Her hands slide down his chest and into the water, rubbing over his nipples on their slow exploration of his body. "I think we could make you look even better," Luna says, shifting forward to put just a bit of pressure on his cock. "Will you allow me?" He can only nod, too eager to please her to risk saying anything wrong. Luna smiles at him indulgently, then takes the soap and begins to wash him.

She washes his whole body, smiling at the way he gasps and squirms when she strokes her soapy fingers over his cock and dips them into his ass, then she washes his hair. She climbs out of the tub to gather his shaving supplies, comes back, and carefully shaves his face, sitting naked in his lap the whole time. It's a little embarrassing to let her take care of him like this when he could easily do it himself, but he knows she enjoys pampering him, and he would do anything to make her happy. The little words of praise she throws into everything she does go straight to his cock too, and by the time she's done shaving him he's struggling to keep from rocking his hips up against her.

"You've done so well, Noctis," Luna says as she pours water over his cheeks to rinse the rest of the shaving cream off. "And now you're practically glowing." She slides her hand across his cheek, smiling down at him, then climbs out of the tub.

He thinks about stepping in to stop this. He thinks about taking back control. But he's been fighting for control and dominance for weeks against the politicians of Niflheim, and it feels so good to give it all up and let someone else take charge for a while, so instead he takes her offered hand to help him out of the tub and he lets her dry him off with a soft, warm towel.

"Do you want to dress up for me?" she asks. "I think it would be lovely, but it's up to you."

Noctis hesitates, considering. He knows she's not talking about putting on a tuxedo. He knows she's talking about the carefully folded pair of black silk panties and the matching choker that are hiding in the bottom of their closet. Luna's eyes are bright and interested, and his cock twitches a little at the thought of being encased in silk, so he nods. "Yeah, I can . . . yeah." It shouldn't be so hard to talk about this. They're both adults, after all, and there's no shame in doing something they both enjoy. Yet somehow he still finds himself blushing furiously as he retrieves the little wooden box from behind his formalwear.

He gets himself dressed, pulling the panties up and trying his best to tuck his erection inside, though it won't quite fit entirely, leaving the tip peeking out the top. The choker slides on comfortably, silk ribbon soft against his skin, and the little crescent moon pendant hangs in the hollow of his throat. He takes a moment to look at himself in the mirrored door of the closet, and Luna comes up behind him before he has a chance to turn to her.

"Gorgeous," she says, sliding her hands around his waist. "The black looks so good on you." 

"Luna," he groans as one of her hands moves lower and cups him through the panties.

"Don't worry," she says with a laugh. "I'm going to make you feel so very good, Noctis."

She guides him to the bed and presses him down on his back, then climbs up and straddles him. When she leans down to kiss him, he's already so eager that he can hardly keep himself from grabbing her and turning the tables entirely. He hangs on, though, letting her get her fill of his mouth, only slipping enough to put his hands on her waist. She doesn't seem to mind.

Noctis moans when she lowers herself down, hot and wet above him, soaking through the fabric of the panties as she rocks against his trapped arousal. "Mmm," she sighs, rolling her hips against him. "That feels wonderful." He can only gasp her name as she works herself against his cock, making the elastic at the top of the panties drag down across his frenulum. The friction is just the right side of painful, but the hint of pain is enough to keep him grounded while he watches his wife succumb to pleasure above him. She keeps one hand on his chest to stabilize herself as she plays with her nipples with the other, rocking harder and harder against him.

"Noctis," she gasps, "I'm-- oh, you're so good, I'm going to--" and then she grinds down on him hard enough that he can feel her pulsing above him as she comes. When it's over, she slides off of him to the side and her eyes rake over his body, taking in his flushed face, his lower lip plump from where he's been biting it, the little crescent indentations on his chest where her nails dug into his skin, and the wet mess of his panties, the bulge of his still-hard cock outlined clearly through them.

Luna brushes her hair out of her face, then reaches over and tugs the panties down just enough to free his cock. "I'm sorry," she says, "I'm afraid I got a bit distracted. It's your turn now and I promise I won't get distracted again."

"That's okay," he replies, smiling a little. "I like it when you get distracted."

She laughs and climbs back over him, this time taking his cock in her hand and holding it steady as she sinks down onto it. The sound Noctis makes when he's sheathed in her wet heat is long and low and makes Luna smile. She rides him slowly, just the way he likes it, until he's clutching at her hips and shaking with tension as he tries to hold still. He knows she likes it when she can make him come all on her own, without any effort on his part, and he knows it'll be good for him too if he can let her do it.

"Just a little more," she says, and he realizes he's pleading, whispering _please_ and _Luna_ as she slowly brings him to the brink. "You can do it, Noctis," she says, "I know you can," and he _can_ , he does, he comes with a long, drawn-out moan, succumbing to release and handing his pleasure over to her as is her due.

"There you go," she murmurs as he comes down, sliding off of him to lay beside him in bed. Her hand slides up his chest and she toys with the moon pendant, then traces her fingers along the choker. "Was that good?"

"Yeah, Luna," Noctis says, feeling more relaxed than he has in days, "that was _great_."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to freosan for talking about how to pull off Dom!Luna with me for hours! I'll be back tomorrow with one more for day three of lunoct smut weekend (using a prompt that didn't make the list: slow fuck).


End file.
